


Royal Service

by foppishaplomb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: Kuvira finds royalty has other uses.
Relationships: Kuvira/Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> bunch of really mean and weird kinky korra fics about wu that i got embarrassed and deleted. they are mostly "bad end" AUs of book 4.
> 
> this is not very nice fic but i decided to not be embarrassed anymore for my niche interests.

It was hard to tell if he was awake or if he was asleep. Wu thought his eyes were open, but it was too dark to be sure. Wherever he was, he didn’t quite fit, that was for certain. He was uncomfortable and crammed in, and much like a junior suite, that was _not_ the kind of accommodations a prince deserved. Dizzily, he tried to sit up, and he hit his head on something hard, increasing both his dizziness and his headache tenfold. When the stars cleared from his vision, it was still dark. So dark he almost missed the stars, though not enough to try to sit up again. He pushed at the ceiling. It wouldn’t budge. He pushed at it harder, starting to bang on it with his hands. The walls around him were closing in—or maybe they’d always been that close, but did his legs feel even more cramped than before?—but either way, Wu was panicking. Where was Mako? Wasn’t he supposed to be protecting him from this? He wasn’t coming when Wu called, and that meant either Mako had imbibed more than a little too much aloe-cucumber water or something was very, very wrong.

The ceiling felt like wood. Was he in a coffin? Was he dead?Being dead would definitely count as something wrong. He couldn’t remember very much after being sprayed in the face with something. Had he died in the bathroom? He knew Mako needed to come. He didn’t want his handsome princely corpse to lay where people _peed._

Wu could only bash his fists against the possible-coffin-lid for so long until he tired himself out. He lay in his cramped wooden prison, breathing hard, tears welling up in his eyes. No one had heard him, and they continued to not hear him every time he regained a little strength and tried again. He curled himself into an even tighter ball. _Almost_ safe, they had said. Wu had had some pretty terrible lunch dates, but this took the cake. But he was giving up too early, right? Mako would definitely come for him. Mako was his big, tough, hero cop. He was in the newspapers. He could lightningbend! And he was with the Avatar or whatever, on top of it. Wu was sure. Mako would definitely come.

No one did.

Laying in the dark for so long, drifting in and out of awareness and dreaming of the sound of trains, Wu was starting to become convinced he really was dead. Suddenly, there was light. Someone arriving to welcome him into the afterlife?

And then Wu’s eyes adjusted just enough to recognize an Earth Empire uniform, a split second before he was hauled up by his arms. He rushed to say something, but all he could manage was a confused squeak. He was shoved to his feet, stumbling to the floor. He could make out a small group of people surrounding him, but as he blinked frantically to adjust his eyes to the light, all he could focus on was the box he’d been trapped in.

“I’ve been in a trunk this whole time? Like luggage?”

Someone picked him up by his arm, again, probably about to dislocate his shoulder. "Hey, hands off, buddy, those arms are delicate!”

In response, the soldier grabbed Wu’s shoulders and lifted him off the floor, so his toes were dragging on the ground, and glowered into his eyes. “You are luggage. To be delivered straight to Kuvira.”

A shiver of terror ran down Wu’s spine, but no! He was going to be brave, no matter how ruthless a dictator he was to face, utterly Mako-less. “W-well _good_ ,” he sputtered. “She has a suite—I mean a throne to give back to me!”

The soldier laughed derisively and started to drag Wu somewhere. Wu fought against him, protesting, but it wasn't long before he was shoved face-first onto the floor again. “Easy on the royal nose, will you?” Wu hissed, rubbing his face, when he belatedly noticed the respectful hush over the room. He looked up. Kuvira. Oh.

Wu hastily pulled himself to his feet, glaring haughtily at her. He had an inch or so on her in height, and she had at least fifty pounds on him in muscle. That could be an even match, right? If he could bend. Or knew how to fight at all. And wasn't surrounded by soldiers who'd pledged their allegiance to the wrong leader. “Unless you plan on handing the Earth Kingdom back to the proper authority,” Wu huffed, hand pointedly on his own chest, “I don't believe I have anything to say to you.” He actually had quite a lot to say. Most of it boiled down to ‘wow, you're the _worst_ ,’ and he was just waiting for the opportunity.

“I _am_ the proper authority,” said Kuvira. Oh, she had a scary way of intoning. Her eyes bore right through him. It would be kind of hot if it weren't so terrifying. “The Earth _Empire_ belongs to my forces.”

“Yeah, I don't think suddenly seizing power at a guy's coronation is very official,” said Wu. “If nothing else, it's pretty rude. Don't you military types have manners? There's… paperwork for this kind of thing.”

Kuvira stared at him dully for a moment. Wu stared back. He didn't really know why they were staring, but he was still mad. “They pinned an earring to chest and called you a king. I brought this country back together by my own will. You're no more official a leader than any other idiot on the street.”

“First of all, the earring thing? It’s a brooch, thank you, and low blow. And anyway, if I'm such a total lack of a threat to you, then why bring me here? Why not let me relieve myself like a common Republic City denizen in peace?” He paused and thought that over. “No, no, wait, I get it. I guess peace isn't really your thing.”

Kuvira’s gaze stayed steady, but she didn’t say anything. “He was captured in a restroom, Great Uniter,” supplied a soldier. Kuvira narrowed her eyes.

“This is exactly why,” she said. “You're an embarrassment to my Empire. You were never fit to rule from the beginning.”

Wu shrugged. “Probably not.” Mako had been right. He was trying now, but he had never really been fit for the throne. Kuvira looked slightly taken aback. That felt nice, despite how he was probably going to die and everything. “At least I was going to listen to someone other than myself.”

Suddenly something hit Wu right in the face, knocking him backward. A strip of metal covered his mouth, immobile when he tugged at it. He could taste blood. He was pretty sure he'd bitten his cheek. “You've never cared for anyone but yourself in your spoiled little life,” said Kuvira. “I care about this country. I united it. I'll protect it.”

She let the metal fall. “ _Ow,_ ” said Wu, pointedly. Then he said, “If you think whatever this is is protecting, you know, fine, whatever. The rest of the world disagrees, but you're totally beyond listening to that, Great Uniter-Against-Everyone-Else. Why'd you go out of your way to kidnap me? My parents are dead. My grandparents are dead. My great-aunt is _definitely_ dead. So want to kill me too?”

“The monarchy deserves to die out. You're the last remnant of an outdated system.”

“I thought so. Huh, you know, I'm actually feeling surprisingly calm about this?” Wu ran a hand through his hair, then crossed his arms and put it to his cheek. His hair was messy. That was an annoying way to die, but oh well. “I definitely thought I'd be losing my mind right about now, but I'm really feeling kind of okay about it. Maybe the panic hasn't sunk in yet.” He sort of hoped it stayed that way before the execution. He felt a little impressive, somehow. “Plus, there's President Raiko, and Chief Beifong and Mako and the rest of the police, and the Avatar, and, you know, all the rest of those guys. As in the _entire world_ except for you. They'll probably stop you anyway.”

“None of them are going to stop me. The Avatar already tried and failed. You should hope for their sake the rest of them aren’t foolhardy enough to try. And as for you.” Kuvira smiled, and Wu’s kind-of-okayness dissipated in an instant. “I said you deserved to die. I didn't say I was going to kill you.”

That was… good? So then why did Wu feel so horrified? He found himself talking, like he often did, without really consciously deciding what he was saying. “Ominous,” he laughed, weakly. “Well, just so you know, a date is definitely off the table now. I don’t even want to consider it.”

This time the metal hit him in the back of the head.. Kuvira waved an arm. “Take him outside. Show the people the natural born leader Raiko tried to make King.”

“At least let me fix my hair—” And then the gag was on his face again. Wu was manhandled and shoved out onto the balcony of... somewhere. He barely caught himself on the railing before he tumbled over it. Kuvira followed behind him, _not_ shoved and practically radiating menace. He couldn’t believe she’d been allowed on the same stage as him.

The balcony wasn’t that high, but it looked out over the front of the regal building they were in, a platform for rulers to give speeches to where all could see. A tiny crowd had gathered, surrounded by Kuvira’s soldiers. She’d probably had her army gather citizens together for... whatever it was she was doing. _Can’t even get a crowd on your own?_ Wu would have scoffed, if he could. Spirits, being gagged was frustrating. Metal seemed like such overkill. He turned around, but the soldiers had already filed in behind Kuvira and blocked off the exit. Okay. Fine. Wu ran his hand through his hair one last time and turned back to face what should have been his subjects. He tried to think of what Mako would have done. He didn’t know. Firebended something, probably, and it would have been really impressive. The only thing Wu could do was try to be brave.

“Citizens of the Earth Empire,” called out Kuvira. Oh, there was a microphone already set up. Very flashy for the person likely responsible for canceling the badgermole dance. “This is the man Suyin Beifong left our country to be dominated by. The hand-picked puppet ruler of President Raiko himself. The exact same line of tyrants Zaofu was created to give you refuge from.”

Wu stood up straight, chest puffed out. There was no point in trying to run, so he did his best to look dignified with a metal gag and a wrinkled scarf. “Notice,” Kuvira added, “How there is no need to bind him. The so-called ‘Earth King’ is helpless before our Empire, and as easily-crushed as any other who stands against me.”

What was with this lady and crushing? Wu swallowed. Kuvira gave a signal, and one of her soldiers stepped up to take Wu’s shoulders, keeping him from even moving around the balcony. “But I am not without forgiveness. This man—this _boy—_ was raised to become the miserable brat that he is. He was never offered the chance to become anything worthwhile.” At this, Kuvira turned to Wu, looking him directly in the eyes. What he saw there wasn’t friendly. She smiled. “I will give you one chance,” she said. “Kneel before me, like the rest of the Empire, and I will show you the mercy I have offered all of them.” She held her fingers to his gag. Her voice was low, just for Wu now. “One chance.” She peeled the metal from Wu’s mouth.

Hand to his lips, Wu glanced at the crowd, then back at Kuvira. He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I’m not going to do that.”

Kuvira’s eyes bore into him. “Listen,” said Wu, raising his voice, so that it would be sure to get picked up by the microphone. “This is—Zaofu? Kuvira took over your city by force. I know, it’s frightening, but this is only temporary. Just keep going long enough, and the Avatar—”

“This city has already _seen_ the Avatar fall,” said Kuvira. “This is the Earth Empire. Neither she, nor you, have no power here. I believe I told you to kneel.”

“Yeah. Still no.”

Kuvira dropped the strip of metal and shot it forward, hitting Wu in the knee. He cried out and dropped to one knee to cling to the injured one, unable to support his weight on both legs. “Ow, ow—“ he almost said 'Wu down,' and then remembered Mako wasn't there to pick him back up, “T-That—that doesn’t count and you know it!” Wu hissed in pain and tried not to look at the wetness he felt spreading across his breeches. He didn’t think the red was strawberry this time.

“Shut up.” Kuvira kicked him over, a sharp pain in his side that knocked his breath out of him, and stepped on his head, pressing his cheek into the ground. “We have ways of dealing with dissenters. The next time you see this _boy,_ ” and with that Kuvira kicked Wu’s head, yanking him up by his hair while he was too dazed to talk, “He will be the most vehement supporter of the Great Uniter of all. Let him be a lesson to all of you.”

“Hey—” Wu was shoved back into a soldier’s arms and pulled inside. He was carried, more than anything. Even if he wanted to cooperate, he couldn’t put any weight on his injured leg. He sagged in the soldier’s grip. It was the coronation all over again, but worse. He didn’t even have a junior suite to go back to now. “What do you mean, I’ll support you?” Wu panted, struggling to get out of the soldier’s grip and to meet Kuvira’s eyes. He only managed the latter. “You think you can wash my brain all nice and squeaky clean? Because that’s not happening. I’m a prince, thank you very much, and I—”

“You were a _king,_ ” Kuvira corrected. Oh. Right. He kept forgetting he’d technically been crowned. Broached. “Even you know you’re a ruler of nothing.”

“What do you want us to do with him, Empress Kuvira?” asked the soldier.

“Ugh. Empress,” said Wu. “What are you trying to be, a Fire Lord?”

Kuvira ignored him and waved a dismissive hand. “He’ll be taken to a re-education camp later, and given an especially thorough rehabilitation. For now, take him to a cell on my airship. I’ll begin the process personally. After all,” she smirked, “He is a prince.”

“A king,” mumbled Wu.

“A joke,” finished Kuvira. She walked away. He didn’t really want to, but Wu kind of had to agree.

  
Wu banged his head against the bars. He wasn’t doing it hard enough to hurt, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. Pacing didn’t have the same effect when it was more of a stumble. He twisted his scarf in his hands. He'd spent so long fretting over his second—third?—public humiliation and what exactly Kuvira meant by “beginning the process” that he'd quickly lost track of time. He'd really been hoping against hope that Mako would come before he'd have to find out.

He didn't.

Footsteps. Wu was scared, but he didn't look up, just out of spite. If he didn't look, he could pretend it was just a guard. That was, until she spoke. “Wu,” said Kuvira. It was the first time, Wu thought, that she had ever used his name. It unsettled him enough that he looked up.

He regretted it. She was smiling again.

“May I come in?” she asked, coming in without waiting for an answer. Wu thought about trying to dash out, but the cell door was closed before he could finish formulating the thought. “No need to get up,” Kuvira added.

“Well!” Wu struggled to his feet, pulling himself up by the bars, but it wasn't more than a few seconds before his knee gave out again. He'd never been this hurt for this long without seeing a healer before. It was difficult to stand the pain, and even more difficult to hear Kuvira laugh. “W-well,” Wu repeated. “Well, well, here you are. Come to beg for forgiveness?”

“I came to gave you the opportunity,” said Kuvira. Wu glared at her. Her face was still pretty, but he was seriously starting to resent it. “That one chance... That was just so the people wouldn't get any ideas. You've had time to rot in here thinking about it, now. Considering your options.”

“Mmmm...” Wu forced a laugh. Boy, he had really hoped his death would be more glorious than this. Even better, at a much older age. “I considered. Nah. So I grovel at your feet or you kill me?”

“No. You can pledge yourself to me, or you can go through much worse than death.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” said Wu, without laughing. He tried to stand up again, but he still couldn't. He couldn't even manage to stay crouched for long. He kept sliding back into an unintentional genuflect. “V-very funny. I'm not pledging myself to anyone. I'm a free spirit, and I already told you, dinner was off the table.”

“You're a spoiled child, Wu.” Now that she'd started using his name, Wu wished she would stop. She made it sound like an insult. “I am the first one to ever offer you a chance to do something that matters with your worthless little life.”

Wu scoffed. Maybe he hadn't done a whole lot with his life, but he could do better than pledging it to this. “That's Pri—uh, uh, King Wu to you.”

Kuvira was quiet for a moment. That single moment was more frightening than any Wu had ever experienced. “I was never going to accept that date,” she said. “I'm engaged, and you're a moron.”

“Oh, engaged? Congratulations. I would have pegged you for married to your work. Well, a man's gotta try. Until you steal people's hotel rooms and their entire kingdoms and then them, personally. Then a man should try someone less insane, and power-hungry. You can't risk having your date stage a coup against the chef at every restaurant.”

“I'm not finished.”

The look on Kuvira's face scared even _Wu_ into silence. Near-silence. “Mm?” He stared up at her, frozen in place, as she leaned down to touch his face. It oddly gentle. He was too scared and too cornered to move away. _I always get what I want,_ his mind echoed, against Wu's will putting the words to where he had seen that expression before. She wanted the Earth Kingdom. She wanted Zaofu. Now she wanted him grovelling.

“You look much better on your knees, you know.”

That might have been the worst compliment Wu had ever been given. It prompted him to try to pull himself up yet again, but this time, Kuvira took his shoulders and pushed him back down. She touched his hair, so careful, and then gripped it and slammed his head as hard as she could against the bars. “Stay on them,” she said.

“Ow, jeez, what is with you?” Wu rubbed his throbbing head. “I think you might have broken my leg before, but that doesn't—u-um, what are you doing?”

She was standing up and loosening her hair tie. Of all the things Wu expected her to do, that wasn't one of them. He'd have thought she'd want her hair pulled back in a fight? While she wasn't holding him down, he took the opportunity to pull himself up again, putting all his weight on the bar and his other leg. He glowered at her, as intimidating as he could manage to be while clinging to his cell bar with both hands. He did not want her looking at him like that again. “W-Well, you're the one who should be bowing,” he said, filling the heavy silence. He really wanted to run. He really wanted to shout 'Wu down' and curl up in a protective ball, but he couldn't.

Kuvira let out a chuckle. Wu wasn't expecting that either. “I told you to stay down.”

“No thanks,” said Wu.

Kuvira's hand shot out, easily pushing past his arms to grip his throat, pinning him to the wall by it. Wu choked. It was the only thing keeping him upright now. “You don't know how much I'd love to wring your scrawny neck,” Kuvira breathed. Did her voice sound huskier, somehow? This was disturbing, and what's more, extremely confusing. “It would be so easy. You're nothing.” Wu couldn't breathe. He'd had this nightmare before. He was going to go just like Great Aunt Hou-Ting. That was exactly what wasn't supposed to happen! As Wu's vision started to go fuzzy, Kuvira released him, letting him slide to the floor. She picked up the scarf still miraculously around Wu's shoulders after all this manhandling, delicately, like she was picking up something unpleasant.

“Scrawny is an unfair word,” Wu managed. It wasn't easy. His voice was hoarse. “You could try. Uh. Attractively lean. Trim.”

Kuvira ignored him. At least, she ignored his words. She didn't neglect to metalbend his arms above his head by the buttons on his sleeves, slamming them against the pole hard enough to make Wu cry out. He pulled at his arms, surprised the fabric didn't tear. His tailor must have been _too_ good. “But then you wouldn't be broken,” Kuvira continued. “Like you broke our homeland. Like your ancestors broke it a hundred times before in the past. I'm the one who finally fixes it.” Kuvira leaned down and tied the scarf around his wrists now, so very tight. The pressure on his arms disappeared and let himself sag down to get away from her. She yanked his head up again, disallowing him even to spend a moment reorienting himself to all the new pains, and exposing his so-called “scrawny” throat.

“Fix what? You're already broken!” Wu tried to pull his head away, but it only pulled his hair. “Ow. In the head, I mean. Ow, would you—what are you even doing? You already decided against the neck-wringing. You can't take that back. A ruler stands by their word.”

“I was thinking about how pathetic you are.” Kuvira stood up again. “Beside me, Bataar will be a better King—Emperor—than you could dream of. Do you ever shut up?”

“Ehh.” Wu could answer both statements with only one. “Not really.”

“That's one of the first things you'll have to be reeducated on. How to properly use your tongue.”

Still standing, Kuvira hiked the skirt of her uniform up. Wu stared for a moment and then turned away, blushing. Why did she do that? And _why_ was she undoing her pants? “Oh, you want to hear me sing?” He laughed sheepishly, still refusing to look, as if that would make her less real. His heart was pounding. He didn't understand what was happening. He knew what this _looked_ like the beginning of, but—she just said—why would she ever—

“No.” Kuvira's hand gripped his hair again, keeping his head in place. Wu never thought he would be forced to curse his headful of thick and beautiful locks. She paused a moment, using her free hand to push up his jacket and shirt to look at his scrawny—oh, no, now he was using it—his average-sized chest. “You should have bowed. I don't know how you expect to survive the work camps.”

“I don't expect to be going to them,” Wu laughed, shaky. This was terrible. This was a nightmare he'd been having since he'd been knocked out. It had to be. “M-Mako—um, the—I'm, um, I'm pretty important, remember? T-There's no way he'd—they'd leave me here, so...”

“Keep your mouth open. If you want to keep your teeth, you won't bite.”

“What—?”

Kuvira moved forward, tugging down her pants. Wu stared in horror, backing away, and she pulled him by his hair into her groin. Oh, no. Oh, no. This definitely couldn't be happening. He only pretended to be a ladies' man! He didn't know how to do this—he didn't _want_ to do this! He tried to protest, but she only pulled his hair harder, pressing him into the bars with her body while she muffling his words into her clit. He couldn't breathe again, and this time there was no escaping. Every breath he took was overwhelmed with her scent and her taste.

She smelled like... like a woman. He didn't want her to see him cry, but there was nothing else he knew how to do. He squirmed, trying to push her away.

“Quit squirming,” Kuvira breathed. She was grinding up against his face, forcing his mouth to stay open despite all his efforts. Wu couldn't bear to open his eyes. “I thought you were the big royal playboy. You should know how to pleasure a woman, _gumdrop._ ”

Oh, damn it, Wu had said that, hadn't he? It sounded like him. Why did he do that? Why didn't he ever think before he spoke? How come it hadn't ever mattered before up until now? He could feel the tears on his face and he couldn't even wipe them away. He'd never felt more like a joke.

“Just like I thought.” Kuvira finally pulled away, allowing Wu to gasp for air, but everything still somehow smelled like her. “All talk. You can't use that mouth for anything useful.”

Wu spat, quivering like he was at the South Pole. He wanted the taste gone. He wanted the smell gone. He wanted _her_ gone, and worst of all, he kind of wanted himself gone, too. He felt like he could melt into the floor to die and he might welcome it. “W-What was that?” He spat again. Ugh, ugh, ugh. He tried to wipe his mouth on his shoulder. “I thought you had a fiancé! T-that's some sense of loyalty. First betraying your nation, and now this—”

“ _You_ don't bring him into this.” Kuvira grabbed Wu by the front of his jacket. “Bataar and I make love. What I'm doing to you is fucking you.”

Wu glared back, swallowing the terrified, disgusted sobs that still wanted to escape him. “Maybe--maybe I just—con--contrary to my reputation, just h-haven't slept around enough—but I don't understand the difference.”

Kuvira smiled again. Wu couldn't even bear to keep his eyes on hers. “You will.”

Wu closed his eyes. Ignore it and it will go away. He could feel her kneel down next to him. It didn't seem so submissive when she was the one doing it. He whipped his head around, suddenly gathering up the courage to glare at her. “W-What are you doing now?” he demanded. He knew exactly what she was doing, or rather, undoing. His breeches. “You don't—if this isn't—you don't want to touch _me,_ it's illegal, and—and you—”

“No. I don't care about touching you.” Kuvira found his cock and pulled it out from his fly. Of course, she went out of her way to give it a mocking little smile. She peeled off a glove. “But because you don't even know how to finish a job given to you by your superior, I'll have to do it for myself.”

“What is that supposed to me—ea—don't—wh-what are you—”

“Oh, come on.” Kuvira had licked her palm, and started touching him, in ways that Wu had only ever done to himself before. This wasn't fair. He was supposed to be able to choose when this happened. He was supposed to be a _prince._ “You really were just play-acting when you flirted with all those girls. You don't know how to do anything, do you?”

He didn't. And he didn't want to, either, not like this. “Get away from me. You can't—this is like—this is practically—probably treason, on top of all the other treasons, a-and believe me, you don't—y-you don't need anymore treasons--”

“Shut _up,_ ” she repeated. She smothered his protests by shoving her glove into his mouth. She kept pumping him, forcing the blood down and his cock hard against his will. “You're such an idiot. Even you have to understand what's happening to you.”

Wu did. He just really, really didn't want to. He managed to spit the glove out. “S—some Great Uniter. Is this why you imprison practically everyone who looks at you funny?”

“No.” Kuvira lifted herself up and then she was on Wu, and around him, and so hot and so terrifying Wu couldn't think. He couldn't escape. He couldn't even stop himself from feeling a terrible sort of guilty pleasure, winding its way through the endless, overwhelming heat. “ _Ah—_ ” She gasped, the briefest break in Kuvira's demeanor, and it was over as soon as it began. “Only... only the ones I want to feel as helpless as you look.”

It was working. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was awry, and her eyes were slightly lidded, long, thick eyelashes curving like a model's. “A- _Ah_...” Now he was the one who couldn't stop the noises, as much as he wanted to. He bit his cheek, fighting to keep the noises inside. Kuvira gasped again, her mouth slightly parted. Wu wished that, despite everything, she didn't still manage to look pretty. He wondered if he looked the same. All he could imagine was a mess.

Wu was so wrapped up in his overstimulation and his misery he couldn't tell when Kuvira came, but she must have, and quietly too. She slid herself off of him, panting slightly. So it was over? She would leave? He wanted to ask her, but he was breathing so hard he couldn't get the words out. “Don't look so sad.” Kuvira pulled her glove back on and buttoned up her pants again, righting her uniform. “I don't think you'd feel nearly as humiliated if I didn't let you come.”

“W-What?” Wu gasped, disoriented. Her gloved hand was back on his cock, pulling at it too hard, even slick with her juices as it was. “What—no—w-why won't you just _stop_ —”

“Because I told you to kneel,” Kuvira said, looking right into Wu's eyes. He couldn't imagine how she kept her face so level. “And you don't want it.”

Kuvira made Wu come with a strangled moan, and clicked her tongue at the mess in her hand. “Now I'll need to wash these gloves, she said. “You'll be punished for that, as well.”

Wu didn't know what to say. His head spun, and it felt like all like all the energy had been sapped out of his body. He felt as dirty as the glove. He wished Mako would arrive sooner.


	2. Forced Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira fucks up Wu and Mako.

Mako remembered pain, and lightning, and being sure he was going to die. He woke up slumped against a wall and Wu, asleep against his leg like he’d slid down. Was he dead? He didn’t want Wu to have died too. Mako tried to move his injured arm and couldn’t. He found it was in a cast. He looked around and saw a cell, with nothing but a pile of chains in the corner, himself, and Wu.

For one terrifying moment, Mako thought Wu might have been dead, but he realized he could see him breathing. He felt warm against Mako’s side, and right, but he needed to know what was going on.

“Wu.” Mako shook him gently until Wu’s eyes opened. “Wu, wake up.”

“Wh, oh.” Wu yawned and blinked sleepily, then he started and grinned. “Mako! You’re okay!”

“More or less,” said Mako, looking at his arm, then looked back at Wu. He had a bruise across his cheekbone. Mako frowned. He reached out with his good hand, stopping himself before he touched Wu’s bruise. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Kuvira retreated! You guys did it!” Wu beamed, then his smile faded. “Uh, we got captured, though. You were passed out. Um, I think—he was running from lava, so I think Kuvira’s guy found you right before one of your crazy-strong friends did.”

“At least Bolin is okay.” Mako stared off into the distance for a second, brooding. “Wait, what about the civilians you were escorting?”

“Oh, they’re fine. The badgermoles saved them, but I had to give myself up.”

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure the only people they got were us. I was so freaked out when they brought you in! But they took us on an airship, with all their mechs and stuff. Kuvira was _not_ happy.” Wu pointed at his bruise with a nervous laugh, then cleared his throat. “Republic City is safe, though, and you’re here! So I’m pretty sure everything will be fine.”

Mako wasn’t, but he wasn’t ready to deal with a panicked Wu, so he didn’t say so. He looked down at his bandaged arm and gestured to it. “Did you...?”

“No way, I wouldn’t know how to do that,” Wu shrugged. “It wasn’t like that before I fell asleep. It was all burned and scary. What happened, anyway? You looked like you got on the wrong side of a Fire Lord.”

Mako gave him a brief recap of the fight. Wu was… pleasantly impressed. It felt nice to be appreciated, even if he had been captured. They lapsed into silence, one which unfortunately couldn’t last, soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Mako moved in front of Wu.

“The guards heard voices,” said Kuvira. If she had been defeated, she didn’t look it now. Everything from her hair to her uniform was perfect again. “So you are awake.”

Mako could feel Wu draw closer to him. “What do you want with us, Kuvira?” demanded Mako, then he winced, immediately realizing it was a stupid question.

Kuvira ignored him. “I believe we’ve never spoken,” she said. She had an air of menace that chilled Mako to the bone. “I had someone take care of your arm for Bolin’s sake.”

“Don’t you talk about Bolin like—”

A strip of metal wrapped around Mako’s injured arm and slammed down into the ground, so suddenly and violently he barely swallowed a scream into a grunt. “Mako!” gasped Wu, dropping down on his knees to help him. Kuvira looked down at them, her expression level.

“Don’t interrupt me. _But,_ Bolin is a traitor who should be slaving away in Reeducation Camps right now. He was a good worker before that. He always spoke highly of you; perhaps you’re smarter than him. I’ll give you one chance. Give yourself over to the Earth Empire and help your father’s people, instead of blindly following the Avatar. Or worse, _this._ ” She gestured dismissively at Wu, who glared at her.

“I’m not blindly following anyone,” hissed Mako. “And I’m definitely not trading that in to blindly follow _you._ ” Mako raised his free arm, but she stepped on it, too quick, before he could bend. Kuvira ground her heel into the back of his hand. Mako gritted his teeth. “Fine. Keep pining after the Avatar, or pin your hopes to the former Kingdom’s greatest embarrassment.”

“Hey,” said Wu. “There’s got to be _someone_ bigger than me.”

“He’s more than that,” growled Mako. A lot more than that, but he couldn’t explain the way the insult made his chest ache. “A-and I stopped pining after Korra a long time ago. Wu’s just not a power-crazy dictator.”

“Touching,” said Kuvira. She stepped away from Mako’s hand, but he knew he couldn’t make a move yet. “Maybe you’re his _only_ loyal subject. A firebender seems appropriate. His Majesty does seem to favor Republic City over his own kingdom.”

“Look, sorry I'm not obsessed with land we lost almost _two hundred years_ ago,” said Wu. Kuvira scowled at being interrupted a second time. She paused just long enough that Mako could see Wu’s eyes widen, then her arms moved and another strip of metal closed around his throat, then threw him backwards, pinning him to the wall. Wu yelped and erupted into a fit of coughing, clawing at the metal collar.

” _Quiet._ Why don't you prove your loyalty to your false king, Mako?” Kuvira held out her hand and the metal around Wu's neck tightened visibly. Wu choked, his whole body heaving with the effort to breathe.

“Wu!” Mako's first instinct was to lunge for him, but the metal on his bad arm held him back, making it scream with pain. “You're going to kill him!”

“Does it matter?”

“What do you want?” Mako didn't think Kuvira the type for games, but this seemed more like a form of revenge. It wasn't above her; stealing the hotel room Wu had stayed in for years was petty enough. “You don't have to play around with him. You've already captured us. You want me to—to what, lick his boots?”

Kuvira’s mask finally cracked into the slightest smirk. Mako should have known better than to quote Bolin, even sarcastically. “You’d go that far for your precious little king?”

“What are you talking about?”

Again she moved her hand and Wu yelped sharply, his protest garbled. “I’ve always thought him worthless, but you seem to disagree. Tell me, how much do you value the prince’s pathetic little life?”

“K-Kuvira—” Wu wheezed. He was pulled forward slightly by the collar, then slammed twice as hard against the wall. The sound he made cut to Mako’s core.

“As easy to control as the puppet he is.”

“Fine,” said Mako, “Whatever, just _stop_ —” The metal around Mako’s arm suddenly went slack and clattered to the ground. He wanted to attack Kuvira, but watching Wu wriggling weakly against the wall, and he knew he couldn't risk it. He ran to him and tried to pull the collar away, but his one good arm wasn't enough to break metal. Mako swore under his breath. “Tell me what you want, Kuvira.”

“On your knees,” said Kuvira. After a moment of angry, sick hesitation, Mako obeyed. Kuvira loosened Wu’s collar slightly. Mako could see him go slack. “That’s good. Debase yourself. You’ve already let this brat be your master.”

“Don't,” Wu choked. “Don't—Mako—he shouldn't, i-it's me you want—”

“That's what you told my army, but look how useful you are now that I have you.” Kuvira’s gaze bore down on Mako. “I know. Why don’t you pleasure your prince?”

Mako was horrified, but Wu was faster than him to speak. “What are you talking about?” he said, his face crumpling into pitiful confusion. “How is he supposed to do that? He’s saving my life right now. He’s never displeased me!”

The look of disdain Kuvira gave him couldn’t be rivaled. Mako started to say Wu’s name, but Kuvira silenced him with a look. “Even you can’t be that naive. You tried to hit on me.”

“I-I don’t,” said Wu, “What? I mean, I guess you could mean pleasure me, like… b-but... why would you want him to do _that?_ ”

“For power, Wu,” said Mako. He surprised himself at how gentle his tone came out, considering the sick anger boiling in his gut. “That’s what she’s all about.”

“What? N-no!” Wu jerked at the collar, useless, his eyes were wide and round and terrified. “Mako, you don't—Kuvira, I'll—I'll give you whatever suites you want, okay, I'll kneel and call you the Great Uniter, you don't have to make him—” Wu was cut off. Kuvira’s hand had moved.

“Shut up.” She looked at Mako. “He lives or he dies. You choose.”

“M-Ma—ko—”

Mako looked up at Wu, at the fat tears welling up in his pretty olive-colored eyes, and tried to force a reassuring smile. “It's okay, Wu. It's my job to protect you.”

In response, Wu made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sob. Mako's heart skipped a beat. He pushed the feeling away and tried to force himself to undo Wu’s trousers, but he couldn’t stop himself from hesitating. Mako had never been with a man before, and he had no idea what experience Wu had. In three years he'd never _seen_ Wu's flirting work out successfully, but, well, he was a prince; there may have been gold-diggers and status-seekers Mako hadn't been able to protect him from. Then again, Wu didn't really seem to care if he was rejected—he just seemed to blurt out whatever he was thinking and shrug at the consequences. It was annoying, for sure, but sometimes it could be a little nice to get called things like “big tough guy” and know Wu was being genuine. Every once in awhile Mako thought about how it would go if Wu actually managed to charm someone, but he had always gotten irritated and pushed the image away. It had never been anything but idle, meaningless thoughts until now, when his hands were hovering over the waistband of Wu’s pants, and he wondered if he even knew how to pleasure him.

“Enough blushing,” said Kuvira. What? No way Mako had been blushing. “If you want me to strangle him, save the waiting and say so.”

“I'm going,” Mako huffed. If Kuvira was going to use them for her sick sexual revenge, she could at least act less entitled about it. “Sorry,” he murmured as he took out Wu’s soft dick, unable to meet Wu's eyes. Mako had no idea why, but his first thought was that it was _cute_. This whole situation was messing with Mako's head. He had to get it over with, for both their sakes.

Mako took a guess and licked his tongue along the shaft, forcing himself not to think about the slightly salty taste. Wu squeaked, an oddly appealing sound if it were coming from anything else, and Mako took it as confirmation that he was going in the right direction. Wu kept making those little _noises,_ and Mako could feel him starting to get hard under his tongue. If he weren't so acutely aware of Kuvira's gaze on them, Mako might have… He didn’t know how he felt. He must have been going crazy from the stress.

Mako had never sucked a dick before, but judging from the way Wu’s body jerked at every little touch, Wu had probably never had his sucked, either. Considering how Wu constantly glommed onto Mako, eager to soak up any kind of physical contact, Mako wondered how much he'd ever really been touched at all. People didn't touch princes, he guessed.

Despite everything, Mako liked the idea of being the first one to touch Wu this way. There were a lot of things he didn't want to admit he liked. The little breathy noises Wu made, the way he looked totally at his mercy—well, it would have been appealing if it was only Mako in control. It was impossible to forget Kuvira’s hand in this, not when it was all her doing to begin with, not when she was watching them like a hawk. Mako didn’t want it to happen this way. It was hard to admit to himself that he had wanted it to happen at all.

Kuvira laughed. To his horror, Mako realized he was hard. He pulled back instinctively. “Wu, I’m sorry—I didn’t mean—”

“M-Mako,” Wu whined, tears in his voice, “I’m sorry, just, if you touch me again, I’m—I’m gonna…”

Mako didn’t need to be told more. He stroked Wu a few more times, until he came with a weak little mewl, his cum splattering on the ground. Some ended up on Mako’s shoes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Wu panted, red-faced, his pupils blown wide. His hair was messy and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. He looked so damn pretty. Mako’s cock throbbed and he flushed with shame.

Kuvira released her grip and Wu fell down to the ground, landing in a groaning heap. Something gold clattered out of his jacket and landed a few feet away. Kuvira wasted no time in picking it up. “The Royal Broach,” she said, turning it over in her fingers. It glinted in the light.

“W-what,” Wu panted, trying to push himself up on trembling arms, “Are you gonna crush that, too?”

“Up.” She didn’t give Wu time to hesitate and dragged him up by the metal around his neck. She floated the broach over and pressed the golden hinge into the steel strip, crumpling the metal over it until they were inseparable and smoothing it back over. “There. Now you’ve got your tags, like the dog you are.” It looked like they had never been apart. It was detailed, intricate work. It was another insult, but Mako couldn’t help but be impressed by her skill.

Wu growled and Kuvira let him fall before he could speak. “Stay on your knees.” She yanked him back up by his collar, the brooch jangling against the steel.

“S-stop!”

“We already did what you wanted, Kuvira,” Mako snarled.

She ignored him, eyes only on Wu. “Now, don’t you know a good king serves his subjects?” Wu glared at her through his tears. “You’ve only got one subject here. Clean up your mess.”

Wu’s face fell. “Wu, don’t,” said Mako softly. It was bad enough that he had gotten hard.

“Y-You mean my…? That’s disgusting!”

“He spent three years serving you. You don’t want your bodyguard to be dead where he stands, do you?”

“Wu, you don’t have to,” Mako repeated, more insistent. “I can take her.”

“No… You’re hurt,” said Wu. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked up at Mako. He forced a lopsided smile. “Fair’s fair, I-I guess.”

“Wu—”

The strip of metal that had pinned his arm to the ground before suddenly slapped itself over Mako’s mouth. “Enough. Your little king already talks more than enough. Bow down, oh great and powerful Earth Monarch. He _liked_ it. You owe this to him.”

Wu frowned, looking like he was going to protest, but he didn’t. He did as he was told. He stopped just before nosing Mako’s boot, his eyebrows furrowing with hesitation. There was a smear of Wu’s cum across the toe. The rest had hit the floor. Mako wasn’t going to let Wu lick that up, no matter what Kuvira said; he’d get sick. Right now, there wasn’t much he could do. His hand was free, but he couldn’t bend without Wu getting hurt. Kuvira had all the control. Mako did the only other thing he could think of and threaded his fingers into Wu’s hair. Wu raised his eyes. Mako couldn’t bring himself to smile, not when his infuriating prince was looking so quiet and submissive for _Kuvira,_ but he stroked his hair, trying to be reassuring. He wished he couldn’t feel the tightness in his pants, only getting tighter.

Hesitating, obviously disgusted, Wu’s tongue flicked out. He recoiled at the taste of his own cum and had to visibly force himself to keep going. Thank the spirits there wasn’t much. His Royal Brooch clanked against Mako’s boot. In a few more licks the cum was clean, and Wu could rear back on his haunches, wiping his mouth and sputtering dramatically.

“I didn’t say you were done,” said Kuvira. Wu froze in place, mid-wipe. The collar pulled Wu up, his face in front of Mako’s groin. Mako wished he could will it back into softness. “Repay the favor.”

“Fine,” said Wu, voice strained. “Mako… Mako deserves it.”

Kuvira laughed again. It was barely more than a chuckle, but it rang through the room. “You want this, don’t you?” she said. Wu tried to ignore her. He licked Mako’s bulge through the fabric of his pants, his hands trembling on Mako’s thighs. “Was your loyal bodyguard some sad little fantasy for you?”

Wu opened Mako’s trousers and closed his eyes. His little hands were hot on Mako’s cock. He tried to take it all at once and pulled back immediately, coughing. “Too much,” he muttered, for Mako’s sake and not Kuvira’s. “Sorry.”

“The only person who can tolerate you is paid to do it.”

“Stop,” began Wu.

“I didn’t tell _you_ to stop.” Angry, impotent, Wu hunkered back down. He opened his mouth. The Royal Broach glimmered against the emerald green jacket. His mouth felt like heaven. “This is where you belong,” said Kuvira. “Not up in a throne. On your knees. Shivering and crying, hoping someone more powerful will take pity on you.”

Wu couldn’t speak with a mouthful of cock, but he made a muffled sound. The vibrations pushed Mako over the edge. “Wu,” he tried to warn him, but he’d forgotten about the metal gag, and then Kuvira’s fist was in the air and Wu couldn’t back away.

“Swallow it,” she said. Wu didn’t have a choice. Mako forced himself to stay quiet as he came, helplessly patting at Wu’s cheek and neck in a vain attempt to comfort him. Kuvira finally let the metal drop and Wu collapsed into Mako’s arms, coughing. Mako crouched down and held him, the taste of Wu’s cock still in his mouth, and stroked his hair. He could see bruises forming beneath the collar. Mako wanted to kill Kuvira. He tasted ash and saw fire.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Mako’s voice sounded raw. He had to stay quiet, because if he shouted, he might have accidentally set the airship alight.

Kuvira looked at him, her expression the very picture of contempt. “For now.” She physically hauled Wu out of Mako’s arms by the back of his jacket, the first time she had actually touched them that Mako saw. But there was that bruise on Wu’s cheek. It had to have happened before. She favored one arm like she was injured. Mako didn’t have time to think about it—the pile of chains in the corner became animated, wrapping him up and pinning him to the wall. He shouted angrily, but he was already trapped.

Kuvira hauled Wu over to the bars and tied his wrists up with the scarf. His efforts didn't seem to matter much, even if she really was injured. “I don't even need to secure you. I’ll be back to take care of you when we arrive at Ba Sing Se.” Next to Mako’s elaborate chains, Wu's simple entrapment had the desired effect. She stepped over him and left them where they were, slamming the bars loudly behind her.

Wu struggled animatedly against his own scarf for awhile, squirming and stretching and contorting himself to try to get to the knot. Mako watched him in embarrassed silence. He knew he shouldn't, but after that experience he couldn't stop noticing how good his long, lean body looked stretched out and bound like that. He looked away, ashamed. He couldn't risk getting unexpectedly hard again.

Wu gave up all at once, with a big, dramatic sigh. “It's useless. My scarf’s all stretched out for nothing.”

Mako couldn't even meet his eye. “I'm sorry.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I'm supposed to keep you safe. It's my fault you're in here.”

Wu cocked his head, eyebrows raised. He looked genuinely confused. Couldn’t he see that Mako had reason to be angry with himself? “No it isn't? You were busy heroically fighting Kuvira’s terrifying robots and saving Republic City! I was all the way across the city, evacuating the zoo’s badgermoles. Oh, and the citizens, too.”

“What?”

“You know they love my singing, Mako.” Before Mako could ask for a better explanation, Wu's smile faded away. He lowered his eyes. “Anyway, I'm the one who should be sorry. She made you do that stuff because of me.”

Mako flushed. “We don't have to talk about that, Wu—”

“Uh, yeah, we kinda do! She never would have done that if I weren't—me. If you’d been with anyone else—it’s…. Ugh! She’s horrible!”

“She's the one who did it. It's nobody’s fault but hers.”

“Still.” Wu's voice got quieter than Mako had ever heard it. “I'm sorry.”

Mako didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. After a few moments of awkward silence Wu spoke again, still quiet.

“I know what people think of me,” he said. “I'm weird, and a wimp, and I—I mean, I get it. Kuvira worked hard for everything. I’d probably be mad at me too. I’ve never done anything for the Earth Kingdom.”

Mako’s stomach turned over, realizing Wu was quoting him. “When I said that—that's not what I meant.”

“I know, but—that's the point, isn’t it? I mean—you had to, when you don't even...” Wu trailed off.

“I don’t even what?”

Wu sighed, frustrated. “I know you don't like me, Mako!” Whatever Mako had been expecting, it wasn’t that. He felt like he’d been punched. “I just—really, really want you to..”

`Mako tried to interrupt, but Wu wouldn’t let him. “At least you say it to my face! I just didn’t want to listen. Everybody else… I think they think I don't notice, or something.” Mako flinched. He had thought the same thing. “I know people don’t like me, but nobody tells me why. I didn't get it before I met you. Then it finally made sense. You're _so_ cool, and strong, and tough and smart, and I’m just… Ugh.” He bit his lip. “I'm sorry I made you stay with me. I guess I just… really hoped you’d end up liking me, too.”

“Wu.” Mako didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to say _something._ “Wu, that’s not… I mean… I don’t… not... like you.” _Really reassuring, Mako,_ Asami chided him in his head. “I mean. You are weird, and weak, and all those things, but that’s not bad. It’s just... you. And. I’d—I mean, I miss being a detective, but you’re…” Spirits, this was so _hard._ No wonder he’d given up on women, not that Wu was a girl. So what did that make him? “I like… protecting you. And I like being around you.”

Wu looked up at him with his big green eyes. They were watery again. “You do?” It felt weird and wrong to be reminded of Bolin when they were kids, but Mako couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Yeah. And I’m… not that cool. I told you how I treated Korra and Asami, right? I messed up. A lot. Pretty bad.”

Wu laughed a little. “You really did.”

Mako made himself not be offended, so he could keep going. “And I think—I think really messed up again, if I made you think I don’t like you.”

“Really?” said Wu, in that same tiny little voice he’d used when he thought he was dead. It broke Mako’s heart.

“Of course I do,” he said. His eyes stung. Spirits, he wasn’t going to cry, was he? Sure, it had been a very stressful day, but Mako hadn’t cried in _years._

He didn’t get a chance to find out. Footsteps echoed down the hallway of cells. Both of them froze in silence.

“Welcome to Ba Sing Se,” said Kuvira. She pulled the cell door open and undid Wu’s scarf from the bars, leaving his wrists tied. She took the tail of his scarf and pulled him up onto his feet. “I’m sure the glorious return of the last remaining member of Hou-Ting Dynasty was all that you had hoped for.”

Both of them protested, but Kuvira tuned them out. Talking, talking, talking. That’s all this little brat was. He probably hadn’t even been in the Earth Kingdom since he was a child. She pulled Wu along by his scarf, dragging him behind her like the trash he was. He kept tripping over his own feet, but she didn’t care until he spilled over completely, falling face-first into the ground, and tangling himself up in his own scarf in his attempt to catch himself. Kuvira came to a halt, turning around on him with hatred burning in her throat. “Get up.”

“I’m trying,” said Wu. That annoying little voice had sounded so much better whimpering. It had been tolerable then. Kuvira kicked him, liking the way he cried out, but she wanted more. Earlier, when she had been making him suck off his bodyguard… she had felt fully in control. No doubts. No Avatar. No losses. Just power over someone weaker than her.

She kicked him over so he was on his back and pressed her boot into his groin. “You didn’t have enough yet?”

Wu flinched, covering his face with his hands. Kuvira wanted to see the pain on his face, but it was sad to see him try to hide when there was nowhere to go. “What,” he said, “C-can’t get enough of me?” Kuvira pressed down harder. His little yelp wasn’t enough. She clenched her fists. She needed metal in them. She needed to make him pay for everything that had gone wrong today. Baatar might not have liked it, but Baatar wasn’t here. This pathetic little fop was.

She straddled him, pinning his skinny body in place with her legs. What kind of ruler couldn’t even fight? The Fire Lord was one of the most powerful benders in the world. The Earth Monarchy had been all wrong from the beginning. She pushed away his hands and yanked his head back by his hair, exposing the collar around his neck. This was the only way this royal ass deserved to wear his power. “I understand now,” Kuvira said. “Why you act the way you do.”

“H-huh?”

“You _want_ someone stronger than you to show you your place.”

“What?! That’s—”

“Well, Your Majesty,” Kuvira sneered, bringing her face in close. It looked as though she was about to kiss him. It turned her stomach. “Your subjects live but to serve you.”

The idiot tried to keep speaking, but Kuvira was in no mood to hear his whining. She wrapped his scarf around his mouth, tying it tightly, so if he struggled he would only succeed in binding his wrists and mouth further. “Comfortable?”

He glared and blabbered something that could have easily been _gumdrop_ again. She despised him. Every inch of him from his narrow, pointed shoes to his carefully styled hair, now so much better mussed. His face was red and flushed and his skinny chest heaved, Wu breathing hard through his nose. Kuvira ground against him, warmth in her groin. When Baatar looked like this, she had gotten out the oil. It was somewhere in her chambers—nowhere near where she wanted it right now.

Well. Kuvira could wait. In fact, she could make this better, like she always did—to Zaofu’s army, to the Earth Empire. She would do anything it took to humiliate the symbol of her defeat. She flipped him back over, pressing her knee into his back. His struggles meant so little, even when Kuvira used her injured arm. Every move he made disgusted her. She wanted to see him moaning and begging for mercy. She would make sure it happened before the night was through, underneath his own former palace. He had probably been born here. Kuvira was the only one who would control whether he would die here or not.

Kuvira took off her glove with her teeth, slipping her bare hand under her uniform and beneath the hem of her pants. Her clit practically when her fingers brushed against it, aching for touch. She denied herself. Only enough to get the lubricant. Wu struggled beneath her, unintentionally grinding his flat little ass against Kuvira’s clit. He wasn’t making it easier. She’d punish him for it later.

With her other hand, she started what she did best: bending. She warped the strips of metal into a rod-like shape, much thicker on one end than the other with a flared end, molding it until it was as smooth as if it had been forged this way. She licked it. The familiar taste of steel. She took her bare hand out of her uniform, the wetness going cold against the air, and moved back so Wu’s ass was exposed. She yanked down his breeches. He mewled like a little puppy that had been hit. Spirits save her, he was a disgrace. Kuvira wondered if she could mold him like the metal, into something worthwhile.

With her slick fingers, she circled his asshole and slid a finger inside. He made that noise again, a pathetic whine mixed with a sob. He’d never been touched here. She didn’t need to ask him to know from the way he reacted—he clenched up, tight, jumpy, inexperienced. Of course he was all talk. Kuvira wanted to take everything she could from the virgin prince. He’d never known a hard day in his pampered, worthless life. Kuvira would be the one to teach him what pain could be like.

Another finger. Wu didn’t stop clenching or whining, muffled behind the gag. It wasn’t like it mattered to Kuvira if she hurt him. She slipped her device inside herself, slicking it in her own juices, and leaned over to lick Wu’s hole, so as for easier entry. Somehow, he still smelled like expensive cologne. Kuvira jerked back, shocked and flustered by the scent. She didn’t bother to warn him before she slipped the metal into Wu’s entrance, slowly, so slowly, savoring every second of him whine and cry and whimper as he stretched around it to fit. She glanced at his face, turned so his cheek pressed into the ground and she could see his expression twisted up and scrunched up against the pain, and best of all, the tears falling down his handsome face. With a sobbing gasp, he reached the narrowed end, his sphincter contracting to hold the plug inside. Wu squirmed pathetically, trying to get it out, desperately wagging his little rear, but it was no use. Kuvira flipped him over again and watched him shudder and his eyes grow huge at the feeling of it moving inside him.

Nature had done its job; Wu had gotten half-hard from the stimulation. “You like that?” she smirked. Wu shook his head furiously, nearly punching himself in the face due to his tied wrists and scarf-gag. “Deny it all you like,” said Kuvira, pumping him to get him all the way hard. Whether he wanted it or not, his body responded. “You know you’re no prince. You’re nothing but a sad little slave in a royal’s body. And not a particularly impressive royal, either.”

This was the one situation where it was good that Wu was so noisy. He couldn’t seem to quiet any of the sounds he made, gag or no gag. Kuvira bent another strip of metal, this time into a perfect ring. “You’re so _pitiful._ ” She slipped the ring around Wu’s cock, still pumping him, teasing him with her fingers. He made a strangled noise she had never once heard Baatar make. Everything this little wrech did was so new and novel. She kissed the head of his cock, long and lingering. She could feel Wu shudder all the way through his body. With the ring in place to keep him hard, she tucked his dick back into his underwear and pulled his breeches up, doing them back up.

Wu squirmed, the only motion he really could make, in helpless confusion. The way he was meant to be. Kuvira could see it every time she looked at that delicate body of his. The kind of body you wanted to ruin. Kuvira licked her lips at the thought. “Did you really think I’d touch you?” The rasp in her voice gave her away, but Kuvira couldn’t bring herself to care. She pulled Wu back onto his feet and stroked his soft cheek with her bare hand. Clean-shaven, she thought, and resolved to keep it that way. If she was going to mold him, she wouldn’t let her metal rust. Wu’s legs shook and then gave out almost immediately. He whimpered, feebly collapsing into Kuvira’s arms. She could have made him walk, but he might torn his entrance, and then she couldn’t do what she planned with him.

She picked him up easily. He was taller than her, just barely, but he weighed next to nothing. “You can’t even walk by yourself,” she mocked. He didn’t respond. Every time one of them moved and the metal inside him shifted, his face twisted into a new expression, each one more fascinating than the last. It was all Kuvira could do to tear her gaze away and bring him to his cell in the dungeon of the palace that should have been his.

She dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground. He flailed around on the ground, still trying to accustom himself to the object inside him. It wasn’t going to happen. He looked almost appealing wrapped up like a present, the bulge in his breeches still present, the bruises and blush painting his slim face, and best of all, the collar that should have represented his power, marking him as the powerless fraud he was.

“Be patient. Your cock is the only part of you that isn’t soft.” Kuvira pressed her boot back into Wu’s groin. With the slightest pressure against his erection, Wu froze, making a noise that was almost a protest. “When I return,” Kuvira said, “I am going to fuck you.”

Wu whimpered.

“Harder than you can imagine being fucked. So that time you walk, you will know _exactly_ who this country rightfully belongs to.”

Wu was still gagged, so there was nothing he could say in reply. His flushed, wide-eyed expression of naked terror was more than enough. It lingered in her thoughts even as she went to attend to other business, safe in the knowledge that her puppet prince would still be hard and open, waiting for her.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment for Wu escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last ficlet, Wu and Mako tried to run away.

They had tried to escape.

Kuvira yanked Wu's scarf down to see the collar his royal brooch dangled from. The bruises had spread their way up his scrawny little neck, like storm clouds painting over the sky. She punched him again, and again, savoring every little yelp of pain he made. He struggled to push her off of him, but he was as weak and ineffectual as usual. She wanted to strangle the life out of him. More than that, she wanted to _break_ him. She wanted to make him too afraid to ever defy her again. Too warped to do anything but listen to her every word.

She grabbed him by the hair and held his face to hers. He was already bruising, bleeding from a cut on his face. Good. “Do you know what I'm going to do to you?”

He opened his mouth to respond, and Kuvira slapped her hand over it. “I'm going to wipe away every trace of the spoiled child you are. I'm going to hurt you so much you'll come to love it. In time you will be the biggest supporter of the Earth Empire of all, and it's all because you wouldn't do as I told you.”

Kuvira removed her hand and Wu spat blood out. He smirked, an obviously forced affectation, considering the blood and tears. “Sorry, you're a pretty dame, but not _that_ pretty. You stole this kingdom. I am never gonna change my mind about it.”

“Not yet.” Kuvira tightened her fist in Wu's hair. “First comes the pain.”

And so it did. She bent her armor into her sword and slashed his pretty face. His cry was satisfying, but it wasn't enough. She needed to dominate him. To hear him whimpering and crying on the floor like he should have been. There was something in her room for this. She'd only ever used it on Baatar, but Baatar was gone now, and there was a first time for everything.

She dragged him up by bending his collar. She kept it up the entire way to her quarters, practically throwing him through the air, choking him all the while. He looked most fetching squirming helplessly in the air. She threw him down onto the ground, not even on her bed, and locked the door behind her. Kuvira let him scramble shakily to his feet and she dug through her things to find what she was looking for.

“What are you doing?” Wu demanded weakly. Kuvira ignored him. “Where did you take me? Is this your room? I thought you hated me—”

“Shut up,” said Kuvira. She turned around holding her prize. Wu's eyes widened. “Get down on your hands and knees now, or this is going to be much, much harder for you.”

“What are you planning on doing with that,” said Wu quietly, his voice cracking with fear.

“What someone should have done to you long ago.” Kuvira bent a strip of metal to wrap around his wrists, pinning him to the ground. He was forced to bow to her, just the way she liked it. For the first time since recapturing him, she smiled. “Fucking the presumptuousness out of you, Your Majesty.”

Wu yapped in protest, like an annoying little dog, but Kuvira tuned it out. Putting the harness on was easy enough. Beating the royalty out of the brat had made her wet enough that the plug slid into herself easily, letting her breathe out a soft moan. Getting him to stay still was a little harder, but even without bending, he was as weak as a child. She spread his legs wide and listened to him whimper with fear as she brought the length of her fake cock to brush between his trembling thighs. Baatar had been, for all his booklearning, bigger than Kuvira, but Wu could never be mistaken for that. He was taller, yes, but so small and delicate, like a little porcelain doll. So much the better to shatter.

“Let me go,” said Wu faintly. In response, Kuvira tugged down his pants. She slicked her fingers in oil and opened up his hole, savoring his odd little whines and sounds. They were deliciously pitiful, so much like the ones he had made for his bodyguard. He would have been stretched out wider if he'd kept the plug in like Kuvira intended him to. It just meant it would hurt more for him. Good.

She could feel that he wasn't relaxing, but she wanted it to hurt him. She barely prepared him at all before she spread her oiled fingers on the metal cock, pouring more oil over it, coating it with the stuff. She didn't give Wu a warning. She grabbed his skinny thighs and thrust inside him, all at once. The scream he gave out was delightful.

“D-don't,” he cried. “Please, Kuvira, stop!”

“It's too late for that,” Kuvira panted. Spirits, she was close already, and they'd barely begun. She let his wrists free and he scrambled to gain any kind of escape, but her body weight pinned him down easily. Now pressed against him, she sucked at the bruises high up on his neck, thrusting in and out. Her own breath was coming almost as fast as Wu's, but his was choked with sobs and came in rapid, shallow gasps. His crying alone could have sent Kuvira over. Reaching around him, she fumbled for his cock with her still-oiled hand and began to stroke him, just to get even more noise out of him. The high, broken mewl that came out of him should have been captured by a phonograph.

Kuvira managed to time it so that he came nearly the same time as her, the odd little squeak he made as he did so being the straw that pushed her over. He came into her hand and she came harder, face still pressed into his sweaty neck while stars danced in her vision. Wu cried underneath her. He disgusted her. She wiped her hand off on his expensive jacket. It felt like silk.

Breathing hard, Kuvira pressed her face into his hair, still unbelievably soft despite the sweat and beating. It must have been his princely routine of pampering himself. Still, though she tended to prefer her men with their hair closely cropped, it was enough that she decided he could keep it. Getting up, she undid the harness and dropped it to put away later. As she pulled out, she saw blood mixed with the lube dripping down his legs. He didn't even try to move anymore, just curling into himself and crying. Kuvira knelt next to him, reaching out for his soft hair, and twirled his bangs around her finger idly. “It will be a challenge to mold you into anything worthwhile,” she said. Wu paused in his sobs to glare at her. “If anyone can do it, it will be me.”

“Y-You're not doing anything to me,” Wu hiccuped.

“I just did,” said Kuvira. For five blessed seconds, for once in his life, Wu was silent.


	4. Forced Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira continues to fuck Wu and Mako up.

Mako turned Wu over. His breath caught as he saw the state Wu was in: bruised, battered, bloodied. Anger boiled inside him. Kuvira had no right to hurt him like that. She had no right to lay a hand on him. He was even wearing a torn Earth Empire uniform. Mako knew Wu had to be unhappy with that.

He shook him awake, gently. “Wu, come on.”

Wu took a moment to focus, his long eyelashes fluttering as his eyes flit open. “Mako…?”

“Wu, I’m so sorry--”

“Mako! You’re here!” Wu sat up in a rush, throwing his arms around Mako’s neck. “I knew you’d come! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Mako wanted to hug him back, but instead gently pushed him away to look at him. “I never should have left you.”

“You had to,” said Wu, with surprising calmness. “You couldn't let the Avatar get captured. Or yourself.” Wu used Mako to pull himself onto wobbling legs. “But you came back! Now let's get out of here!”

Mako didn't need to ask him. He picked him up and carried him, unwilling to let him out of his arms. He didn't know why Wu felt so natural in them, but he had been too afraid for him to argue with it.

Wu snuggled closer to him, looping his arms around Mako’s neck. “I'm so glad you're here. I knew you'd come. Kuvira said no one would, but I knew.”

Mako’s heart leapt into his throat. Wu hadn't lost faith in Mako for a second, not even when he left him behind. Mako had been _so worried._ He hadn't been worried like that since… well, not for years. Not since the Equalists had taken Korra.

The girl he'd been in love with.

Mako had been too scared to fight it. He didn't care anymore. He tipped Wu's chin up and kissed him, gently holding his face in his hand. Even after all he'd been through, his lips were soft.

Wu pulled back slightly. “Oh,” he said, and for a moment Mako was afraid, because Wu was never speechless. Then he smiled his bright smile, lighting Mako’s heart. Mako kissed him again.

“How sweet,” came a voice, cold water down Mako’s back. He broke away. Kuvira was standing there, watching impassively.

She was alone. Mako set Wu down. “Stand back,” he told him. He put up his hands and took on his firebending stance.

Kuvira chuckled. “You're fighting for him?”

“Stay back.”

“You aren't leaving here.”

The fight was brief. Mako was pinned to the ground with metal before he even had a chance to hit Kuvira. Mako was a good fighter, but she seemed to know exactly how to neutralize him. He ended up with his arms and legs bound with strips of metal before he knew it, including a metal gag over his mouth. It hurt.

“I should kill you,” said Kuvira, knocking Mako over and bending his cuffs into the ground.

“Mako!” Wu rushed over to him. He tugged at the metal, but couldn't budge it. He glared at Kuvira. “Let him go,” he demanded.

“You know you don’t tell me what to do,” said Kuvira, touching his cheek.

To Mako’s surprise, Wu shrank back. “Please,” he said, slouching so that he had to look up at Kuvira. “Don't hurt him.” Mako winced. Wu was begging for his life. He tried to tell him no, but the gag stopped him. “I'll stop fighting. I'll do whatever you want.”

Kuvira seemed to consider it. She looked down at Wu with her unreadable eyes. “On your knees.”

Wu dropped down without hesitating. Kuvira stepped on his head, pushing him into a bow. Wu was so tiny already. It was heartbreaking to see him in such a vulnerable position. It looked like one wrong move could break him.

“Pledge your allegiance,” said Kuvira. Her boot was still on Wu’s head, keeping him from breaking the bow even if he tried.

“I pledge my allegiance to you,” he echoed. Suddenly her hand was in the air and Mako’s gag was pressing into his face, the edge digging in hard enough to draw blood.

Wu watched with wide eyes. “What are you doing?!”

“To whom?”

“To you! To--to--t-to the Great Uniter!”

The pain stopped. Kuvira looked down at Wu. “I have told you many times,” said Kuvira, stepping away from his head. She folded her hands behind her back. “You will use my title when referring to me.”

Wu looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. He bowed his head. “Yes, Great Uniter.”

“Much better.” She smirked. “Your little friend should have come for you sooner. You're so much more agreeable this way.”

“Let him go,” said Wu, his voice small.

“No, I don't think I will.” Kuvira pressed Wu’s head back down. She adjusted her position until it was a perfect bow, her hands, Mako noticed, lingering on Wu’s little rear. He bit back a wave of sick jealousy. “Stay in that position. No matter what happens to you.”

Wu nodded. “Yes, Great Uniter,” he said thickly. It sounded forced, but it was more than too much.

Kuvira's straightened up and her gaze fell onto Mako. He fought the urge to flinch. “You are both expendable. The Earth Empire has no use for a disgraced prince and the Avatar’s personal firebender.” Wu started to interrupt, but a piece of metal slapped Mako across the face, and he shut up quickly. “I will give you one chance to be useful to me. If either of you disobey, I will hurt the other. Do you understand?”

Wu nodded. Mako glared at Kuvira. She let his gag drop. “Let Wu go,” he said immediately, his mouth stinging. “You don't need him. He didn't choose to be the Earth King. He's just collateral damage.’

“But he's still a threat to me,” said Kuvira, “Or he would be, had he not been thoroughly cowed. He's nothing now. Just an annoying little toy.” She smiled, as if she had thought of something. “Why don't you use him how he's meant to be used?”

The metal fell away from Mako’s wrists and ankles. The first thing he did was bend fire at her. She had Wu in her grip before Mako could even think about hitting her, her hand around his neck, a strip of sharp metal under his jaw. “I will kill him,” she said, over Wu’s whimpering. “I won't hesitate. Don't try that again.”

Mako put his hands up. “I'm sorry,” he said, furious, nothing of the sort. “Don't hurt him.”

“I'm not going to be touching him.” Kuvira dropped Wu. “You are.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, what are you talking about,” Wu piped up. “Mako would never hurt me!”

“Wu. Get back into position.” Kuvira raised a hand and Wu rushed back into his bow like a puppy scrambling to sit. Mako felt sick.

“I'm not going to do anything to him,” he said.

“You are if you don't want him to get hurt.” Kuvira stepped on Wu’s head again. “Or do you want to test me?”

Mako sighed. There was nothing he could do. He was supposed to be protecting Wu; he couldn’t risk him getting hurt. “No.”

“Congratulations. You’ve learned to be reasonable.” Kuvira stepped away from Wu. She tossed a little metal bottle at Mako with her bending. “Here. You’ll need to be hard. Considering your inexplicable fondness for him, it shouldn’t be difficult.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Mako looked down at the bottle in his hand. It was lubricant.

“It’s not complicated. Really, I’m doing you a favor. You’re going to fuck him.” Wu squeaked in surprise and Kuvira bent a gag around his mouth. “No one asked you.” She looked back to Mako. “Unfortunately, you won’t be his first, but from the way you were going at each other, I should think you’ll be glad to.”

Mako’s blood ran cold. “I won’t.”

“You will. You don’t know how he kept going on and on about how you were going to save him.”

Mako’s heart hurt. “Wu--”

“If you’re going to do it, you better do it now, but if you can’t, you’re going to touch yourself until you’re hard. Keep in mind that I will kill him if you try anything. He’s worth less than nothing to me.”

Mako wanted nothing more than to fight her. He wanted to pick Wu up and take him out of here, far away from where she would ever touch him again. He wanted anything but to listen to her demands. But she was a better fighter than him. Faster and stronger. She had already proven it, and if he tried again, he’d be gambling with Wu’s life.

“You’re sick.”

“Maybe. But you’re helpless.”

She was right. It went against every instinct he had, but Mako undid his pants. He got out his dick. And he looked at Wu.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Wu looked at him with his big green eyes wet. He nodded. It was close to permission, as close as the two of them were going to get. Mako opened the lubricant and wet his fingers.

Wu looked so helpless there, so pathetic. The thought of him under him, so weak and small… It shouldn’t have helped him get hard. He shouldn’t have been thinking anything like that. And Mako knew Kuvira could tell, just by the way she was looking at him, her insufferable half-smile. She knelt down and pulled down Wu’s breeches for him. “Stay where you are,” she reminded Wu, her hand stroking his hair as she stood. Mako wanted to fight her. It took every ounce of self-control he had to keep stroking himself until he was hard.

“Go,” she said, looking at him. Mako didn’t want to listen. He wanted to argue. All he did was take Wu’s little hip in his hand and slick his entrance.

“I’m sorry,” Mako repeated, quiet. “I’m sorry,” he said, as he slid his fingers inside and gently stretched his entrance. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to be so soft. He’s taken more before. Haven’t you, Wu?”

Wu looked at the ground. Mako clenched his fists and controlled his emotions.

When Wu started to whimper helplessly to his touch, Mako knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. Under Kuvira’s watchful eye, he slid inside him.

“Good,” said Kuvira. She stroked Wu’s hair. “Stay where you are. You’re both doing well.”

Mako wished he could kill her. The lamps around them flared with fire. Wu yelped in fear and accidentally pushed Mako all the way inside him. Mako thrust out, then thrust back in. He had no choice.

“You may come,” said Kuvira.

Mako needed the permission. He didn’t come right on cue, but Mako didn’t last long inside Wu. He didn’t know he wanted it so badly until he had it. The noises Wu made through the gag--how hot and tight he was--he couldn’t handle it. It was a thousand guilty fantasies all come true at once. It was too much. “I’m sorry,” he breathed one last time, as he pulled out, now limp.

“Very good,” said Kuvira. “Clean yourself up. Leave him the way he is.”

It was difficult to. Wu was shaking on the floor, Mako’s cum leaking out of him, still bowed down to Kuvira. To Mako’s surprise, Wu was hard, but a band of metal around his cock kept him from coming. Kuvira chuckled when Mako saw it. “His collar,” she said. “Until I get him a real one.”

“I thought you said he was useless to you,” said Mako, his voice a hiss with white hot rage.

“Only good for one thing,” said Kuvira. “You felt how tight he was. It’s the only thing he can do correctly.” She bent handcuffs back around Mako the second he started to move, correctly guessing that his anger had overcome him. Ignoring him now, she knelt to look into Wu’s eyes. “Your bodyguard has used you. You’re nothing but a pet. Do you finally understand that?” Wu looked up at her with watery eyes.

“I am the only one who will make you come.” She rearranged his position so his head was aganst her shoulder. She took the ring off his cock with gentle fingers and stroked him into finishing. She locked eyes with Mako as he came, his little voice trembling with a weak moan through the gag.

“Do you understand now?” she asked. Mako didn’t know which of them she was speaking to.

“I understand that you’re disgusting,” he snarled. Kuvira shook her head.

“He is nothing. His own bodyguard came to using him. He is no prince.”

And he hated it, but Mako did understand. She wanted power. She got it, over both of them.


	5. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> male!Kuvira fucks up Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> male!kuvira with a penis, if cisswaps/etc bug you then skip this one!

Kuvira was the only one with a copy of the key to Wu's room. It meant that, often, the already-thin boy only ate once a day, and sometimes not at all, but it was a worthy sacrifice in the course of training him. He only saw Kuvira. He would become excited for Kuvira's visits. It was the only human contact he received.

He was waiting on his bed where Kuvira had left him. He hadn't a choice, of course, as his hands had been cuffed above him to keep him from touching himself. The uniform did little to hide the erection Kuvira had left Wu with, standing out like a flagpole from his skinny prisoner. The cock ring kept it in place. The plug stimulated him and stretched him wide to wait for Kuvira's cock. All throughout Kuvira's work, Wu had been left helpless and waiting, aching for relief, for Kuvira's touch. The only touch he got. He was gagged, as he'd been mouthy earlier that day, but perhaps if he weren't he'd beg for it.

Kuvira bent open the cuffs. Wu stood on shaky legs and didn't make a move to remove anything. That lesson was hard-learned. His eyes went to the package in Kuvira’s hands, and Kuvira ignored him to came closer and touch his cheek. He could see from the way Wu’s eyebrows furrowed and his face grew even redder that even the simplest touch had an effect on him. He ran a hand down Wu’s side, over the uniform, and Wu shuddered. Wu was many things, most of them irritating, but he was an entertaining little toy at times. Kuvira had quite the reward in mind for him.

“On your knees.” Kuvira bent his metal epaulettes tighter around his shoulders as a threat. With some muttering behind the gag, Wu obeyed, but it was harder to take him seriously when Kuvira could see the bulge in his pants and watched him struggle to rearrange himself when every movement made the plug shift inside him and did beautiful things to his expression. He was shaking at Kuvira’s feet. Kuvira undid the gag and let it fall to the ground. Surprisingly, he did not erupt into a volley of words. Perhaps he could sense the atmosphere, for once in his life. He only said one thing: “What’s that?”

He sounded wary, but surprisingly curious, in that childish, naive way he had. Wu seemed so breakable, but all this time and he hadn't given up on his one spot of hope. Kuvira was tired of it. He wanted the light out of his eyes

the smile off of that insufferable little face. He wanted it gone forever and beating him had never seemed to work. The bruises on Wu's frail little body were testament to that. Once all hope was gone, he could start rebuilding him. Mold him into something worthwhile from the ground up, but it was obvious the former prince needed to hit rock bottom first.

Kuvira stroked Wu’s hair and handed him the package, almost smiling at the way he unconsciously leaned into the touch. “Open it.”

Wu did, then almost dropped it, his body jerking back in horror. This time Kuvira

smile; he couldn’t help it, not with the horror and confusion that spread across Wu’s face. The kind Kuvira hadn’t seen on him in too long when he was trying to play the faithful prince. “W-What is…?!”

The uniform had been easy to find a duplicate of. Bloodying it and tearing it had been even easier. It would have been better to give Wu the real thing, but that was proving irritatingly difficult, no doubt thanks to the Avatar. It would become the truth soon enough. Wu clung to it, his hands visibly shaking. “What did--

\--” Wu couldn’t help the noise, not in this state, when Kuvira placed a hand on his chest, rustling the uniform over his oversensitive nipple, and tears formed in Wu’s eyes, ”D-did you… did you do to him?! Where is he?”

“Shh.” Despite his orders, Wu kept babbling about needing to see him. Kuvira pushed away his uniform fabric and undid his belt. At the familiar sound of the belt, Wu froze midsentence. This was the easiest way to get him to listen. “Open your mouth again and you know what will happen.”

Wu covered his mouth with his hand. “But--”

“Mako is dead.” True to his word, Kuvira tore away Wu’s hand and forced his cock down his throat, gripping Wu’s hair to keep him from escaping. The words came in a sigh. “My army killed him.”

Wu made a noise that could easily have been _no_ had he not been choking around a cock. Kuvira grunted, forcing himself still enough that he could speak without his voice catching. “He died proclaiming his love for Avatar Korra. How sad to die that way, in the arms of those who would never love you back. The one thing you and he will have in common someday.” He felt Wu try to talk back. He forced his cock into the hilt, feeling Wu cough and gag around him. He smiled. “According to you, he is the only one who cared. No one is coming for you now.” Kuvira let go of Wu’s hair, letting him wrest himself back, coughing violently.

“H-He can’t be dead.” Wu had tears in his eyes, from more than just the gagging. He hugged the jacket to himself, burying his face in it. “He can’t be,” he sobbed, muffled by the jacket. “He’s Mako. You’re lying.”

“I don’t lie,” Kuvira lied. “Open your mouth.”

Wu went silent, shaking with barely-contained sobs, and kept his face in the jacket. Kuvira forced it back up. “If you can’t accept the truth, there’s nothing I can do. But he _is_ dead.”

“He can’t be--” Wu started to repeat, but Kuvira didn’t let him. He shoved his cock into his mouth.

“You are never leaving, Wu.” Kuvira forced Wu’s head back further. He could see his cock filling his skinny little throat and it made him smile, his breath catching with the sensation. If Wu was good for nothing, it was as a hole to shove his dick into. “He never cared about you, and now he’s dead.”

Kuvira unsheathed himself. He remembered, after all, what he’d left Wu waiting for. He left Wu coughing and turned him over while he tore down Wu’s trousers, where he was still hard and the butt plug was still inside him, like a jewel between his legs. Kuvira bit his neck and then whispered into his ear. “You were never his. You were made to belong to others.”

“He was mine,” Wu sobbed.

“No, he wasn’t. You know what you are.” Wu just cried in response. Kuvira wrenched out the plug, not bothering to be gentle. Wu cried out. “Say it.”

Wu shook his head, still clinging to that damned jacket. Kuvira wrenched it out of his hands and tossed it across the room. He reached around put his hand on Wu’s hypersensitive dick, waiting all this time to be touched, and felt Wu squirm under him and heard his breath hitch between sobs. “Say whose you are.”

“Mako,” Wu whimpered, reaching for the jacket far out of his grasp.

Kuvira slapped him and pinned him to the ground. He pumped his cock, making him swell even harder against the ring that held his erection captive. The noise Wu made was delicious. “No.”

“ _Mako,_ ” Wu repeated stubbornly, still unable to reach the jacket. At least he believed he belonged to someone. The wrong person, but Kuvira had broken him that far. He slapped him again, as hard as he could. It left a nasty red mark on the side of his little face, shiny with sweat and tears. Kuvira kissed it and pushed himself inside Wu’s entrance. Wu yowled like a cat, squirming endlessly, only making it worse for himself. Hand still on his cock, Kuvira could feel more blood yet flowing to the painfully swollen member.

“Try again,” Kuvira breathed, thrusting inside him with every other word. “What are you?”

“A-A pet,” Wu responded in a tiny voice, choked with sobs and arousal.

“Whose pet?” Wu was silent. Kuvira turned his face so he could see it, force him to look Kuvira in the eye. “If you say Mako, you will be as dead as he is.”

Wu looked at him with more desolation than Kuvira had ever seen in Wu’s face. Kuvira felt his mood only lift higher with Wu’s next word. “Yours,” he said finally, barely audible.

Kuvira let himself come inside him. At the same time, to cover up his own moan, he slipped the cock ring off and let Wu come too, loud and surely explosive after all that time spent hard. “Y-yours!” Wu repeated, moaning, miserable, his body jerking beneath Kuvira’s. He was crying harder than when he came down. Kuvira was smiling. He let Wu crawl over to the jacket and then pulled him back over into his lap, kissing his little neck almost fondly. As fond as anyone could feel of such a miserable little thing.

“Say it again,” Kuvira ordered.

Wu flinched, hugging his jacket and nuzzling his face into the bloody, torn thing. It was as disgusting as it was pathetic. “Yours,” said Wu, barely audible.

“Good pet,” hummed Kuvira. He stroked his hair. “One would hardly know you used to be a prince.”

Wu didn’t say anything. He just held his jacket and stared into the distance, teary and silent. The light was finally gone from his eyes.


End file.
